1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible structures that can be supported on a pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible objects have recently become very popular. These objects have one or more panels which may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structures to facilitate convenient storage and use. As such, these collapsible objects are being enjoyed by many people in many different applications.
One such application is for use as collapsible shelters or play structures. Examples of collapsible shelters or play structures are shown and described in the following Zheng patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,467,794, 5,560,385, 5,722,446, 5,778,915 and 5,816,954.
Another application is for use as collapsible sunshields, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,784 (Zheng). These sunshields have two interconnecting panels that span the width of the windscreen.
Yet another application is for use as collapsible flying structures, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,440 (Zheng).